


The Ur Family Band

by honeybearbee



Series: the long road to love and happiness [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur plays a pretty badass tuba, and I need some stories where the guy has interests and talents outside of food! How about when Bombur was younger he had a band? Bonus points: - He had groupies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ur Family Band

**Author's Note:**

> from here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24913013#t24913013
> 
> i saw this after a couple other prompts i'm using for this 'verse and thought it was a great place to start!

The Ur Family wasn’t only known for being fantastic miners, they were quite well known for their skills with music. They formed a band called, The Ur Family Band and traveled all over to play upbeat, happy music for Dwarves, Elves, Men, and Hobbits. They all got attention from fans. Bofur could sing and fiddle with the best of them, while Bifur kept a great beat on his drums. However, it was Bombur who got the most attention, especially from other Dwarves. The Ri’s were said to be Dwarven beauties, but Bombur was the Dwarf everyone swooned over. He could play horns of all types, was an able fighter, and a fantastic cook. His size and large, red beard was also an attraction to many.

The crowd always went wild when Bombur would step up to the big horn and let loose a long, loud note. He smiled, then went back to his normal instrument, the tuba. The crowd would stomp and clap along with Bombur. They say some even fainted when he played, but no one could ever prove it. Bofur liked to tell the story though, if only to make his baby brother blush.

Even years later, after the Ur Family Band had retired, many Dwarves, male and female, came up to Bombur. He was quite shy and tended to mumble, but was nice to all who came up to him. Although, one time an admirer had tried to cut off a piece of his hair and Bifur nearly killed the lad. After that, Bofur had made sure no one came to close again.

During the height of their popularity, the Ur Family Band, was invited to play at a birthday party for a young dwarven lad. They found out later it was Prince Fili, but at the time, they paid no special attention to anyone. Bifur even let Fili bang on his drums, much to Kili’s consternation.

And it was then that Thorin’s problems started, because everyone swooned over Bombur, especially Thorin. However, Thorin was taught royal courting rules. Rules which Bombur didn’t know and Thorin didn’t know common courting rules. He didn’t want to overwhelm the shy Dwarf, so he left him alone.

Thorin did get very drunk and confessed to Dwalin and Balin, who thought it was funny. They were also thoroughly unhelpful.

Thorin met Bombur a few times over the years, mostly at parties. The red-headed Dwarf would blow on his tuba and Thorin’s knees would go weak. He always plonked down next to Dwalin and took a long drink of ale.

He was sad to learn the family band had retired and even questioned Bofur about it one time at the tavern.

“Oh, Bif was getting...antsy whenever we left, so Bom and I gave it up,” Bofur smiled.

“That’s too bad, you were all very good,” Thorin replied. “I hope you haven’t lost any income.”

“Thank you! Bom is working in the kitchen’s now and Bif and I go mining all the time, so we’re doing just fine. We’ll still play for friends though.” Bofur paused, staring at Thorin and rubbing his nose. “Say, you play the harp, right?”

Thorin nodded warily.

“You should come play with us!” Bofur said, eyes sparkling. “It’d be fun!”

Thorin mumbled something and scuttled away, leaving an amused Bofur behind. Thorin could never. He was far too nervous around Bombur, which is why he was unsure why he invited the Ur’s to accompany him on the journey to reclaim Erebor.


End file.
